


Memoirs of a Fashionista - Chronicles of a Soldier

by Hext89



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Dark Past, Ecchi, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mystery, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hext89/pseuds/Hext89
Summary: In a world without despair Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima become a couple despite their contrasting personalities and backgrounds. However, unbeknownst to the luckster, Junko the Ultimate Fashionista has a dark past as the fearsome Ultimate Soldier.Can their love help them to overcome all the dangers Junko's dark past as a ruthless mercenary will bring against their relationship?MakotoxJunkuro





	1. My Girlfriend is the Ultimate Fashionista?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone,
> 
> I decided to write a new Danganronpa fanfic, but let you know i haven't forgot about my other fic.
> 
> For this story, i thought of writing something related to the what-if scenario about Junko Enoshima being a ''normal'' high school girl without despair while also in a relationship with our lucky protagonist. I know this interesting idea has been done several times, so i thought how about this time Junko isn't the one we know, but _the other Junko?_, also known as _Junkuro_ or just "Junko" by this fandom. I really don't know if this scenario has been explored before, but i will give it a try.
> 
> And yes, I'm aware it was mostly an act by Mukuro, but i really enjoyed her free time, school mode and TDP events, not to mention she plays better the role of a fashionista despite it just being an act, and is even more attractive than her very own sister while in disguise, just my personal opinion :P
> 
> Enough talk, let's begin!

**My girlfriend is the Ultimate Fashionista!?**

**_Sometimes luck works in unexpected yet fascinating ways that could lead people to an unimaginable number of alternate scenarios, this is one of them_**.

A short teenage boy with light brown hair was running through an alley while being chased by a group of five men around 20 to 30 years old of dubious appeareance wearing black suits.

"Come here you brat!" The leader of the group shouted.

"Why does this kind of things always happen to me!?" Exclaimed the young man blaming his bad luck after recalling the events that led to him being in that dire situation.

Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student was on his way to his date with his girlfriend before he suddenly found himself involved as a witness of a blackmail to a manager of a grocery story by members from the Kuzuryuu mafia, the most fearsome and ruthless criminal group in all Japan, in the same exact moment he entered to the store to buy a soda. He tried to excuse himself and avoid a conflict but he had no other option but to run away.

After some minutes of trying to lose his persecutors through a series of alleys, the unlucky boy topped with a tall brick wall in front of him. The brunette already exhausted for having to run at full speed for a short distance tried to climb the wall but to no avail lamenting his poor physical skills.

"You have nowhere to escape, little boy!"

"I-I swear I won't tell anyone!" Makoto nervously pleaded to the man as he approached him while having a malicious grin.

"Yeah, you won't tell anyone since we are going to send you to sleep with the fishes!" The yakuza threatened him with a sadistic tone while grabbing the sweating luckster by the neck of his hoodie .

"W-wait don't hurt me!" The poor boy feared for his integrity as he saw the man menancingly taking a sharp knife out of his pocket.

However, just before he could make a cut on Makoto's face. The criminal and his companions were interrupted by the sudden appearence from behind them of a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and huge strawberry-blonde ponytails that flowed with a light breeze.

"Hey you bunch of thughs! Could you like stop hurting my bf?!" The girl with a sprink of freckles around her nose demanded with her characteristic valley girl voice.

"Huh?! Who is this girl?" Asked dumbfounded the yakuza.

"Junko-san!" Makoto exclaimed relieved by the presence of his girl.

"Wait… Junko Enoshima!? The famous Ultimate Fashionista!?"

The mafia leader reacted in shock after recognizing the supermodel which face was on covers of magazines about fashion for teenage girls and young women, electronic banners, beauty products and all kind of publicity in the whole country.

"Yep, that's me!" The pinkhead proudly said while doing her signature peace and love pose while grinning mischievously.

"Hey honey, we were just having a nice talk with your boyfriend." One of the man tried to sound apologetic as he explained her.

"Well, it doesn't look like you are being friendly with him to me!" She replied frowning just as she placed both hands on her hips.

"Don't worry babe, we won't do anything to him so please wait for us until we finish our pending business with him, ok?"

"I won't leave until you return my sweet cinnamon roll to me." Junko spoke up with a firm voice causing Makoto to blush in shame for being called that way by his girlfriend.

"You should mind your own business, okay princess?" The man said clearly annoyed by the model insistence.

"You first loser!"

"H-how did you called me?!" The man stuttered in rage after being mocked.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" The blonde bimbo questioned in defiance of the man words.

"I don't care if you are a celebrity! I'm gonna teach you to not mess with the Kuzuryuu mafia, you dumb bitch!"

The man furiously yelled before heading against the fashionista, clenching his right fist as he threw a punch which was easily dodged by Junko causing him to trip over himself and fall to the ground for surprise of his companions.

"You fools don't stare at me and make her pay for her humilliation!" Ordered the yakuza with dirt and blood on his teeth due to his fall to his subordinates.

Then three of the yakuza members took out their individual weapons: a dagger, a pair of brass knuckles and a bokken, immediately surrounded the girl who just shrugged off with a confident smile. Instants later, and just as they launched their coordinated attack. She jumped into the air and striked them with a powerful spin kick that sent them crashing against some trash bins leaving them unconscious and with a mark on their faces with her high heel boots.

Trying to take advantage, another man took out a nunchaku sneaked from behind her and swung his weapon with the purpose of attacking her by surprise, only to get instantly grabbed it without effort by her without even turning back causing the man to react in panic by her incredible reflexes before being knocked immediately with a swift and precise chop right in the nape.

"If you move even one inch I'm blowing his brains out!" The leader of the yakuza yelled as he was now pointing a gun directly to Makoto's skull who got nearly paralyzed with fear.

After the man threat, Junko's relaxed and calm expression turned cold and entered in a trance as if a switch got activated from inside her due to seeing her loved one life at risk.

"I'm now the one who is in charge now, you hear me bitch?!" The man loudly threatened her holding the gun with a finger on the trigger which made her to stop from taking any action against him.

"Good, now you are going to beg me for mercy or else I'll end both of you!". As soon as the man blinked and aimed his gun to her, in just a mere fraction of a second she launched herself with superhuman speed, grabbed his arm and with quick movement broke his hand to disarm him.

The man screamed in complete pain for his injury but was quickly silenced by Junko with a hit with handle to his head using the gun she took from him.

"Are you okay Mako-chan!?" The pinkette reacted from her trance worried if the boy of her affections was safe.

"Yeah… I'm okay!" Makoto sighed with relief after believing for a second he was a goner.

"Well, I guess these losers won't cause any trouble in a long time!" Junko spoke after using the nunchaku's chain to bind the five yakuza together with it.

After a brief interrogatory at the police station, the officers were in shock that a mere teenage girl managed to beat five yakuza members all by herself, but she humbly stated that she practiced martial arts for some years to defend herself from creeps and to stay in shape so there were no more questions. Although both Makoto and Junko knew it wasn't really the case.

"I'm sorry for having you to save me again, Junko." Makoto deeply apologized to his sweetheart

"Don't worry Mako-chan! I'll always save you whenever you are in danger!" The charming girl exclaimed with a warm smile and a light blush on her cheeks that caused the luckster to feel grateful for having a girlfriend like the blonde although a bit upset for needing her help everytime he was in trouble.

"But jeez you really have bad luck…" She commented making Makoto to feel a bit embarassed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, anyways now let's begin our special date!"

The beautiful fashion supermodel whose secret talent was a sheer contrast of her personality, joyfully proceeded to hug his arm.

"W-wait Junko!" The flustered young man cried out as he was getting dragged by her.

_"How did me, Makoto Naegi, an average young man with nothing of remark managed to become the boyfriend of the world's most renowned youth model but who also happened to have a dark past as the Ultimate Soldier? Was it luck or was it... fate?"_

* * *

_ **Six months ago.** _

The life of Makoto Naegi was completely normal until a series of unexpected events utimately caused him to win the lottery to enroll in Hope Peak's Academy, the most prestigious school for the most talented students across Japan, earning the title of the 'Ultimate Lucky Student'.

As the weeks passed during his school life as a student from class 78th at Hope's Peak, Makoto's kindness and honesty helped him to develope bonds of friendship with almost all his classmates, despite them being eccentric individuals with all kinds of personalities, backgrounds and talents, making him the only 'normal' guy among his class.

One day, when the young man was looking for some books at the school's huge library for an academic project about the history of feudal Japan, a certain pink haired girl appeared before him asking for help with class notes and homeworks as her busy agenda as a model made her miss classes in a regular basis, and although they didn't knew each other well besides some brief talks because of the aforementioned circumstances, Makoto without a doubt agreed to help a fellow classmate in need.

During his conversation with Junko at the library, Makoto found out that she was more than your stereotypical spoiled bimbo girl who wouldn't ever think about becoming friends with an average guy like him since she was friendly and kind with him.

As Makoto helped Junko regularly with her school assignments and studying for exams during the days she could attend to class, the two engaged in lengthy and lively conversations involving all kind of topics like hobbies, popular trends, and even stories about their lives like Makoto's incidents involving his misfortune and Junko's time as a homeless girl. On the other side, even though the fashionista loved to tease him because of his timid personality and small frame, she really enjoyed being around him due to his niceness and true kindness since he treated her without being interested in her looks or fame like most people around her did in order to become her "friends" so they could take advantage of her popularity as a celebrity.

After becoming good friends, Junko often teased him about his crush on Sayaka Maizono, since the supermodel also became a close friend of the blue haired singer due to their pretty similar careers, glamour, fashion sense and love for cute things. The charming model then had the idea of helping the luckster to confess his feelings to Sayaka by becoming some kind of love counselour and matchmaker in order to get him together with the pop idol, who was a close friend of Makoto too, as both knew each other from junior high school, not to mention he was a big fan of her along his younger sister Komaru to the point of both being members of her loyal fan club known as '_Sayakers'_.

Makoto and Sayaka then became closer to the point they hanged out together frequently. One day, the luckster finally decided to confess to Maizono as he was ready to do it thanks to the encourage of Junko. Unfortunately for him the Ultimate Pop Idol politely rejected Makoto by explaining to him that she was already in a romantic relationship with his best friend and aspiring rock star Leon Kuwata, who despite his talent as a baseball player wanted to follow a career like Sayaka in the music industry making both to share their passion and love for music. This made Makoto to become heartbroken and depressed since then.

"Cheer up Makoto! Sayaka isn't the only woman in this world, you know that?" Junko scolded the short boy who was sitting on his chair looking at his desk on the classroom with a depressed look on his hazel eyes as his classmates were packing their things due to the classes just recently finished for the day.

"I get it… but I don't understand why she didn't told me about it before… " Makoto muttered with sorrow as he lifted up his sight to watch Sayaka smiling and blushing while holding hands with Leon as both abandoned the classroom.

Meanwhile, Junko who was observing the couple with attention, averted her blue eyes to the luckster and approached him as she folded her arms under her flat chest. "Hmm…" She mumbled while thinking what to do about Makoto's current situation.

"What is it, Enoshima-san?" A curious Makoto asked as he was wondering what she could have in mind this time.

"I have an idea!" The girl cheerfully exclaimed aftter thinking how to make her depressed friend feel better. "C'mon Makoto, let's go to the amusement park to have some fun so you can stop thinking about her!" The sassy girl suggested him in order to lift up his spirits.

"W-wait Enoshima-san!" Makoto cried up as he was dragged along by the pinkette who wasn't going to take a 'no' for answer, making the luckster to not have another choice but to accompany her.

Both students then proceeded to go to the fair located in the city downtown where she invited the young man to ride together several park attractions including the rollercoaster called _"The Titty Typhoon"_. The two then went to stall games such as shooting with air rifles to mobile targets where much to Makoto's surprise his girlfriend ended up shooting down all the moving targets with easiness making her win a giant stuffed white bunny as prize that she gave to Makoto, who decided to give it her back as a gift earning an unexpected peck on his cheek making his face to become completely red.

Finally, to keep their visit as a precious memory, Junko suggested Makoto take some selfies while doing all sorts of funny gestures together like sticking out their tongue, making "JoJo poses," as well doing her iconic Cheshire cat smile while making a sign of peace and love.

As the days and weeks went on, Makoto began to feel better about his love deception and something inside him changed as well. He began to feel attracted to Junko as being around her made him feel more nervous than usual, even more with their ocassional meetings as friends and her constant playful flirting and teasing. Although for him in terms of beauty Sayaka was still the number one in Hope's Peak even after her rejection, he began to look at the charismatic girl in a different light as he recently noticed she looked even more beautiful than before.

One day, Makoto decided to confess his feelings to Junko after classes.

"Wait! Enoshima-san!" The young man stopped the fashion girl after everyone left the classroom as she was just leaving after saying goodbye moments before to the luckster.

"What is it, Makoto?" Junko asked with interest as she placed her arms around her waist before leaning forward in front of him while unknowingly showing her cleavage. Makoto blushed as he noticed the shape of her small but round breasts hanging down, doing his best to avoid peeking at them.

"You know…." Makoto spoke with some hesitation while placing his right hand on the back of his head as Sayaka's rejection was still fresh on his mind. "These past weeks… I've been thinking that maybe i was too blinded by my feelings for Maizono-san that didn't allowed to see a girl who was by my side all this time and whom i spent a great time with, talking and knowing her, unaware that i developed an special feeling for her…"

Makoto then recalled how Junko was by his side cheering and supporting him despite her busy agenda as a top model.

"Huh?" The girl asked confused as her eyes widened.

"I know it may sound weird since we are good friends… But would you like to go out with me, Enoshima-san?" Makoto proposed with embarassment to the pink haired model who reacted with surprise at first, but few instants later her expression changed to a thoughtful one while looking unsure of what to respond to him, as if she was experiencing an internal conflict within her.

_"Crap… she's going to reject me too."_ The young man thought as he blamed his bad luck with the ladies.

"I-i'm sorry Enoshima-san! i should've known since we belong to very different worlds…" The young man tried to apologize ahead of her rejection.

"Ahahahaha!" The snarky girl let out a sounded laughter. "Like i dont care about any of that, ya dummy!" She exclaimed.

"R-really?" Makoto asked dumbfounded.

"You really are a cute and nice guy who became friends with me not just because of my beauty and fame. Of course i'd like to become your girlfriend!" Junko cheerfully expressed as a light shade of red appearead on her cheeks and the area around her nose where her freckles were located.

"You obviously have proved to me that you are more than a 'Omega male' by showing courage to ask me out, so that's another plus in my book."

"T-thanks i guess…" The brunette told, unsure if what Junko said was an insult or compliment.

"Well, as you already know i'm a very spoiled girl, so you have to invite me regularly to fancy dates and buy me all kinds of expensive presents and stuff at every chance, alright?" Junko nonchalantly told as she winked at him while doing a mischevious smile, causing Makoto to let out a sigh as he thought that maybe he commited a terrible mistake since he didn't earn any income yet to please a girl of her status.

"Hehehe, just kidding about buying me expensive presents!" The young woman gleefully reassured to him.

"Enoshima-san…"

The short boy victim of the snarky comment of Junko let out a sigh of relief.

Despite maintaining her usual charming and cheeky attitude. Junko did his best to hide her happiness, as her heart was beating like crazy because she felt the same way about Makoto, as he was the first boy to ever confess to her without implying mere physical attraction or other kind of intentions with her. After becoming good friends and spending time with him, she often looked at him from afar with a warm look in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks without realizing that she was falling deeply in love with him. Junko also experienced jealousy every time Maizono showed signs of affection towards the lucky boy which led her to question herself and deny that it wasn't the case since she did not want to ruin her friendship with both so she would support Makoto to be happy with the famous pop idol, however Makoto's failed confession and subsequent depression led her to decide to encourage him but without taking advantage of it, however she did not expect Makoto to confess his feelings openly to her.

"Well, now that we're a couple, I'm going to give your first reward~" Junko said with a sweet voice while giving Makoto an affectionate kiss on the cheek before leaving the classroom.

"Woah..." Makoto expressed while blushing after the sudden action of his now girlfriend.

* * *

** _Some days later…._ **

The news through social media about the Ultimate Fashion Girl dating an average guy spread like a wildfire not only in Hope Peak Academy, but in the whole country.

"So annoying!" The young girl exclaimed with frustration as she waved her arms in the air recalling how both were followed by papparazzis everytime they went on dates, Makoto for his part, could feel the jealous and incredulous stares from Junko's fans who questioned how did such a guy with nothing remarkable about him managed to conquer the heart of a beauty like her.

"Like why does the media and strangers should really care about who am i dating?!" She asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Well… i suppose it's because of our different backgrounds, since you know I'm just a normal guy and you're not only Japan's top model, but also one of the most renowned youth models in the whole world…." Makoto spoke as he scratched his cheek.

"Geez! Makoto you already know that I couldn't give less than a flying fuck for the lame opinions on social media about my relationship with you, since you are the boy i love and that's what matters to me!"

"I guess you are right Enoshima-san…" The chestnut whispered with embarrasment in his voice causing his sweetheart to tell him about how cute he looked when he blushed.

"E-enoshima-san!" The Ultimate Lucky Student protested even more embarrassed than before making Junko to giggle.

"Hey Makoto, I've told you to call me by my first name now that we are a couple, you also have to show more confidence! You are my beloved afterall!" The young woman with massive ponytails proclaimed with a light blush on her cheeks before smiling at him making him feel more confident about their relationship.

The two then went to a cafetería where Junko enjoyed a delicious strawberry milkshake, meanwhile, Makoto ordered a chocolate chips flavored ice cream.

After that, both walked through the streets of the downtown while holding hands, Makoto felt butterflies in the stomach as he was holding hands in a romantic way with a girl for the first time, same as Junko, who despite her charming attitude and dazzling looks, the luckster was her first boyfriend. As they continued their way to a shopping store, the couple managed to hear people whispering all kind of rumors and gossip about their relationship but decided to not pay attention to them.

While going back to the school campus, a group of young men around their early 20's aboard a luxurious sport car that was parked next to them directed their attention to the couple.

"Junko is surely going out with him because of a publicity stunt to show people that even a loser like him could aspire to date a beautiful supermodel." One of the young men with blonde hair and expensive sunglasses commented loudly in a despectful tone.

"Of course, since not even in his wildest dreams a guy like him could ever be with such a gorgeous and charming girl like Junko-chan!" Another of the young men seconded his partner.

"Yeah, that must be it, Ultimate Lucky Student my ass!" A third one supported his friends.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys for real?!" Junko furiously interrupted the men as she couldn't ignore any longer their comments about her relationship with Makoto.

"Calm down Junko-chan! We were just discussing that you deserve a lot better than that lame small guy. "And you guys are just superfluous assholes, you knew that!?" The freckled girl spoke up in anger as she walked with loud steps causing the men to flinch for a second.

"As one of your loyal followers i know you are just doing this for a campaign of making losers like him truly believe they can date hot girls like you."

"And you surely bought out that crap from social media, right!? She questioned her supposed fan. "What if i'm dating him because he is a lot better and nicer than assholes like the three of you!?" Junko spoke up even more annoyed.

"Don't pay attention to their words, Enoshima-san." Makoto suggested to his lover trying to defuse the tense situation but with no avail.

"Attractive girls like you are meant to be with wealthy and handsome guys like me so why don't you come with me and my friends and leave this loser once and for all?"

"Like mind your own business, okay Mr-i-am-a-loser!?" The teenage model exclaimed as she frowned completely angered by the man's proposal.

"Enoshima-san, just ignore them!" Makoto desesperately tried his best to calm down the angry fashionista who was so riled up she ignored him once again much to his dismay.

"What did you say to me, you foulmouthed bitch?" The leader of the bunch furiously replied to the blue-eyed gal.

"You heard me you jerk!" Junko yelled to him before walking towards the man with her hands on her hips while facing him.

"I had enough of you! You're going coming with us even if you don't want, to show you we are real men!" The young man gingered up after being provoked.

"Hey! You're hurting me!" Junko protested in pain as the blonde tightly held her right arm. "Let me go you bastard!" The girl yelled to the hostile man as he proceeded to drag her towards his car against her will.

"You heard her, let her go right now!"

A determined Makoto decided to not let anyone hurt and take away his girl, stood infront of the man with a brave attitude and a defiant look on his eyes despite the clear height difference.

"Or else what, you shrimp?" The man asked while his friends surrounded Makoto who despite being outnumbered, didn't flinched or let himself to be intimidated.

_"Makoto is going to be in trouble because of my fault…" _The blue eyed said in her mind as she decided to get into action before being interrupted by a deep voice behind them.

"Do you guys have any problems with my friends?" A towering figure of around two meters of pure muscle asked as it stood behind the young men with a scary aura.

"Huh? N-no we don't want any troubles!" The three stammered in unison as they turned around to see an intimidating bulky woman wearing a sailor uniform looking at them with a serious glare causing the group of men to ran away to their sports car in fear.

"Are you two okay, miss Enoshima, Naegi-san?" Asked Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist to the young couple.

"I guess so... Thanks Oogami-san." Makoto answered in relief.

"Those guys were such bullies!" Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer exclaimed as she appeared from behind the bulky fighter.

"Like yeah, what a bunch of lame cowards!" Junko seconded the voluptuous swimmer.

"By the way, Oogami-san, Asahina-san. What are you two doing here?" Naegi asked to both girls for their sudden appearance.

"We came to look for a gift for Kenshiro, and to buy donuts, right Sakura-san? Hina told to her best friend who nodded in embarassment as she lowered her head to avoid her friends to watch her blush because of her friend words about her lover and rival.

_"Wow, even Sakura-san has a shy side when it comes to love!" _The luckster thought surprised.

"Oh, that's really cute Sakura!" Junko commented while doing a wide smile.

"Well, i guess it's time for us to leave Hina. Miss Enoshima, Naegi-san, take care." Sakura said still feeling a bit embarassed.

"See ya' later!" The cheeky girl said waved her hand saying goodbye to both girls before parting ways.

"Thank you for standing for me against those jerkasses who tried to take me by force, Makoto."

"Oh, it's nothing..." The boy said with modesty.

"You were so manly back then, you should be more like it~" The gyaru playfully complimented her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

* * *

** _At Hope Peaks Academy campus…_ **

As the sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon, the couple decided to part ways after Makoto accompanied Junko in front of the female dormitory, however in that moment they observed a man wearing a working overalls running towards them at full speed.

"Stop right there!" A security guard from the campus shouted as the man was running away from him.

"Move out of my way!" The man yelled as he collided with Makoto causing both to fall to the ground.

In that moment an small object the size of a pen dropped from his pocket without him noticing

"Hey! Watch out where you go, you fool!" Junko yelled at the man who continued to ran away as she helped her beloved to get up.

"Are you okay, Makoto?"

"Yeah, thanks Junko."

Instanst later, Makoto spotted a small object next to him.

"Sir, you dropped this!" Makoto told to the man who stood up and kept on running as he was chased by security guards until he was out from sight, so he decided to keep it in case he met the man again.

As both said goodbye to each other a warm expression and a light shade of pink appeared on Junko's cheeks as her huge twintails flowed with the wind, making Makoto realize he was lucky about having such a sweet and beautiful girlfriend.

After going in his room to rest after a long and exhausting date with his upbeat girlfriend Makoto recalled he kept the device that resembled a USB memory the man dropped.

"Huh? What's this?"

Makoto proceeded to inspect said device which had the logo of Hope's Peak Academy, he then noticed it had on it's surface the following words: 'PROJECT K'

"Project K? What could it mean? Oh well, i guess i'll check it for later". The brown haired yawned as he put it back in his pocket before going to sleep, unaware that said device would bring a series of events that were going to unfold in Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

_What twists and revelations awaits as the fashionista and the luckster face together as they discover HPA's darkest secrets?_

_See you next chapter._

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting my boyfriend's family!

It was a friday evening after school, Makoto and Junko were on their way to his home, as his parents were eager to meet Junko since he told them he began dating the famous Ultimate Fashionista some weeks ago.

While on their way to the place where Makoto lived. Junko, who managed to make a space in her tight schedule to meet Makoto's family after they invited her to have dinner with them, was humming and walking gleefully causing her huge fluffy pontytails to sway around as she was holding hands with the luckster who felt a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time of spending time with her after some days of not being able to be with her due to her busy career. The couple then aboarded an elevator inside a building to reach the floor of his family apartment in a peaceful middle-class complex located on the city outskirts.

"Are you okay Makoto?" The supermodel asked to the lucky boy as he looked a bit nervous.

"Huh? just a little anxious, that's all…" The young man replied as he felt a bit unsure of how his family was going to get along with his girlfriend.

"Don't worry! I'll sure to cause a good impression with your family!" Junko assured him with her enthusiastic and charming personality that helped her to gain millions of fans around the country.

As they finally reached the 7th floor of the residential tower where the apartment he lived was located. Makoto and Junko walked some meters until they reached the front of his apartment door. The young man then pressed the door bell, and a few instants later a feminine voice was heard from behind the door. "I'm coming!" As the door opened, a young girl of average height appeared before them.

Her name was Komaru Naegi, Makoto's younger sister. She had hazel eyes and short brown hair with an ahoge on top of her head just like him.

"Oni-chan!" Komaru greeted her dear brother with sheer excitement.

"Hi, Komaru..." Makoto greeted back with some embarrassment as he was hugged tightly by his younger sibling who was wearing her traditional navy blue middle-school uniform.

"Yo Komaru!" Junko cheerfully exclaimed while smiling at the girl. "Wow, you really look a lot like your brother." The glamorous girl commented as she looked closely at both siblings since not only their appearence were similar, as Komaru was a naive but sweet and kind individual, just like her brother.

"Junko onee-chan!" The chestnut girl exclaimed as she squeezed the slim model with a hug.

Komaru was also a big of Junko despite not being really interested in fashion or beauty trends. She admired the young woman because of her natural charisma and attitude of genuinely expressing her opinions and thoughts without hypochrisy nor falsehood.

"_S-she's still a middle-school girl and her breasts are already a lot bigger than mine…" _ Junko thought with a bit of envy and depression while she was embraced by Komaru as her already developed chest pressed against her own.

A few moments later, Makoto and Komaru parents arrived.

"Hiii! I'm Junko Enoshima! Charmed, I'm sure~" Junko joyfully presented herself to both while winking.

"You're are just as beautiful as you look in the magazine covers, Junko-chan." Mrs. Naegi, a woman on her late thirties with long light brown hair and green eyes complimented the cheerful girl.

"Pleased to meet you, Junko-san." Makoto's father, a tall man in his early fourties with short spiky dark brown hair and hazel eyes respectfully told Junko who in return thanked both for their welcome.

"When Makoto told us he began dating such a gorgeous and famous girl as you we couldn't believe it!" Makoto's mom exclaimed after remembering the day her son called her by cellphone telling he had now a girlfriend and that she was no one else other than Junko Enoshima.

"Yeah, it was a surprise that really caught us off guard." Mr. Naegi expressed as he crossed his arms with a relaxed expression.

"Well, your son is such a nice boy who doesn't really care about looks nor fame." The freckled girl reasurred with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend, and whose noticiable height difference with her made them an adorable couple in Mrs. Naegi eyes.

"That's good to hear, son." Makoto's father congratulated him causing the brown haired to scratch his cheek in embarrassment for the compliment.

The young couple then sat together in the dinning room along Komaru to begin dinner.

"So tell us, Junko-chan how is your life as a fashion model?" Mrs. Naegi asked as she began serving delicious food on their plates.

"Well, It isn't as easy and fun as you might think…" Junko said while reflecting on her career, specially the past few months.

"Is that so?" Makoto's mother asked slightly confused.

"Like yeah, you have to strictly follow an ardous regime of excersize, diet and makeup sessions in order to be successful in this business. Not too mention you have to attend to several press conferences, interviews and special events almost every day, it can be really exhausting and stressful you know…" The popular girl expressed as she fiddled with her hair locks while recalling how her strenuous lifestyle allowed not enough free time to go out on dates with Makoto as she wished.

"Sorry onee-chan, we didn't even know it was that harsh…" Komaru spoke a bit guilty of believing a famous model's life was awesome.

"Hehe, I really don't mind it at all… Afterall, it was my dream to become a supermodel since I was a little girl so I can't really complain since I'm currently fulfilling that dream." The young girl commented as she made her inconic wide grin while doing a peace and love sign.

"That's great Junko-chan, you really are an example for young girls who want to reach their dreams!" Mrs. Naegi gleefully congratulated her.

"Like, I don't really see myself as an example to follow, but I guess if girls are inspired by my way of being genuine and not giving a damn for any opinion from negative people about me, that's good to hear!"

"We also hope our dear Mako-chan is going to become a great exemplary man some day." Makoto's mom said proudly making her son to become embarassed.

"That's our expectation and desire for his future." The brown haired man seconded his wife.

"No need to worry you both, your son is already a true gentleman and a courageous man~" Junko told to her boyfriend's parents to their surprise as she recalled how Makoto stood up to defend her from the rich assholes that picked on them some days ago.

"So Junko-chan, what does your family think of you being the most famous model of the moment? I guess they must be really proud of you!" Mrs. Naegi asked to the blue-eyed girl.

After said question, a brief moment of silence followed.

"I… don't have a family." Junko responded with a serious voice as she did her best to hide her troubled expression.

"R-really?" Makoto's parents reacted shocked of hearing her statement.

"I was born in a wealthy family but after a dreadful incident that involved the divorce and death of my parents. I became a homeless girl when i was very young, so i had to fend off all kind of dangers in this world all by myself..."

"Wow, It really sounds really depressing, Junko Onee-chan." Komaru commented with sadness of hearing Junko's sudden revelation.

"Yeah, my life became very harsh back then, like a battlefield, but I managed to fight and overcome lots of obstacles against me." The fashion girl said with a perceptible tone of sorrow in her voice as she remembered her past. "But anyway… Now I'm living my dream and really grateful of being the lucky girlfriend of your brother." Junko finished before looking at Makoto with a warm smile causing the Ultimate Lucky Student to blush, and who comforted her by placing his right hand of top of hers making her to tightly hold his hand as her cheeks were now colored of a light shade of red and her expressive blue eyes were filled with happiness.

"That was truly an inspirational life story, Junko-chan!" Mrs. Naegi exclaimed feeling touched by Junko's optimism towards life despite her tragic past.

"Junko-san you're truly a remarkable young lady." Makoto's father expressed with admiration.

"It's nothing… I guess life puts some people on roads filled with obstacles so they can overcome them to reach their dreams." The pink haired girl said with modesty as she shrugged off.

Naegi parents were very greatly surprised that Junko was a mature and centered girl despite her successful career and all that she went through.

After finishing dinner and enjoying a delicious dessert prepared for Makoto's mom for the ocassion. Komaru invited both her brother and Junko to play together some videogames since she recently developed a like to them in the past few months.

"You're really good at videogames, Junko-chan!" Komaru expressed after Junko defeated both with ease in a popular FPS game called _"Call of Dangan: Modern Ronpa"_

"Well, I guess it's because I usually play mobile games when i get bored of waiting for my photo sessions to take place, so I had to kill time somehow." She commented to the Naegi siblings.

Both Makoto and Komaru were surprised that a fashion model not only enjoyed, but was also good at playing videogames, specially action oriented, but they certainly agreed it was really cool.

As the night fell on the city, Makoto's parents and sister decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Oni-chan, Onee-chan!"

"Night' Komaru-chan!"

"You are welcome to come here whenever you want." Mr. Naegi told to the young woman.

"Thank you for everything! I was also really happy to meet ya!" The girl exclaimed with a smile feeling grateful of her boyfriend family treatment they gave to her.

"Don't sleep too late young man." Mrs. Naegi told his son. "Okay, mom." He responded.

"And don't do anything you could regret to Junko, okay?" The kind woman adviced to Makoto before going to bed.

"M-mom! D-don't say things like that!" Makoto protested as his and Junko's faces turned crimson red causing her mother to giggle.

"Your family are really great people like you, Makoto. You are so lucky to have them and viceversa." The Ultimate Fashion Girl said feeling happy for Makoto and his loved ones, but at the same time wishing she had a family like the Naegis during her childhood.

"T-thanks Junko." Makoto put his arm behind his head as a reaction of humbleness.

After being now alone in the living room while sat next to each other on the couch, Makoto nervously directed his gaze at the floor, wondering of what to do now that he was alone with his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Junko was also a bit anxious because despite her flirtious and sassy attitude didn't have any real experience in romantic relationships.

A short uncomfortable silence followed as both were unsure of how to approach each other in this situation since being in a love relationship was different from being just friends.

"_What should I do now?..."_ The girl wondered as she noticed Makoto's face began to sweatdrop since he felt the pressure of not being able to take the initiative due to his reserved nature. Junko then remembered she watched a few weeks ago a chessy j-drama on TV where the female lead used her lap as a pillow for her boyfriend to calm him down so she decided to do the same.

"Hey Makoto, why don't you rest your head on my lap?~" The pinkette took the initiative as she asked to her lover with a mischievous smirk.

"Huh? Me? W-well…" The luckster replied with hesitation.

"Of course you dummy! C'mon, don't be shy!" The fashion diva exclaimed with determination as she gently placed Makoto's head onto her thighs.

Junko then began to softly brush his spiky and messy hair with her long and shiny red fingernails making him to become flustered. Makoto turned back and looked at her slender, yet athletic legs, just for him to become even more nervous. However, after some minutes of having his head massaged, the young man began to relax.

"_This feels really nice..."_ The brunette thought while looking at his sweetheart watching at him with a warm look on her sky blue eyes and a noticiable pink hue on her cheeks as her long twintails were hanging down near his face.

"_She looks so cute."_ Makoto though as he was startled by the young woman beauty. He then extended his right hand towards Junko's face making her to react with surprise as he gently caressed the area where her freckles were located, causing her to blush.

"Do you like my freckles, Makoto?" The upbeat gal asked with unsual shyness as Makoto smiled innocently at her.

"I think they make you look special, Junko."

"You think so? My manager wanted me to get rid of them but I told him to not, so now that I hear you like them, I guess i made the right call~ " The girl said back in her usual cheeky personality.

The couple kept enjoying this moment between them as both were looking at each other eyes.

"Hey, Makoto…"

"What is it Junko?"

"I'm very happy to be with you…." Junko said with a soft voice hoping both could share more moments like this from now on despite her busy agenda.

"Me too, Junko." Makoto said before closing his eyes to rest for a moment.

After a couple of minutes Junko noticed the boy fell deeply asleep on her lap.

"He's very cute when he is sleeping~" The gyaru whispered with a playful voice as she looked at the snoozing luckster face with tenderness.

Junko then proceeded to leave the sofa, not before putting her beloved one on a comfortable position. She then gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead before departing a few moments later in silence from Makoto's apartment.

As she was checking her pink smartphone adorned with all kinds of cute and girly decoration while awaiting for her personal driver. Junko recalled a dark chapter of her past that she decided to not tell to Makoto and his family since she decided to leave those tragic events buried in the past. However, her past was going to appear before her in the near future and change her life once again.

** _What secrets could be Junko hiding from her past?_ **

* * *

_See you next chapter my dear readers._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. A Double Date, a Magical Kiss and a Mystery that Unfolds

A couple days have passed since Junko visited Makoto's home and shared a warming moment with him.

After preparing for school, Makoto went to have breakfast with his sister Komaru, who switched on the TV to watch the morning news. In that exact moment they were reporting live from Hope's Peak catching immediately their attention.

_"_ _A body was discovered on Hope's Peak Academy campus, it belonged to a cleaning worker from the school. The man was found laying in a pool of blood with his throat sliced up by a sharp weapon with a message that points out to be commited by the infamous mafia organization know as the Kuzuryu Clan, no more details have been provided by the school. Police is already investigating the case."_

"Poor man…" Komaru said as she finished her breakfast.

Makoto then recognized the murdered man as the one who was being chased away by the campus security and crashed against him while escaping from them when he was with Junko. He then remembered the device the man dropped was still on one of the pockets of his hooded jacket.

_"__Now what should do with this thing?"_ Makoto wondered as he took the device out from his pocket while looking at it while feeling bad for the man who was brutally killed off.

Minutes later, the young man said goodbye to his family and awaited outside the apartment complex for Junko's limousine as the fashionista sent him a message the night before teling him she was going to pick him up to go to school together.

As he aboarded the luxurious vehicle, Makoto was effusively greeted by his sweetheart.

"Mako-chan!" The freckled model exclaimed happily as she proceeded to hug him placing his head between her small breasts.

"Hi Junko." The lucky boy said while blushing as he greeted back his lovely girlfriend.

"So what did your parents thought of me?" Junko asked him with curiosity.

"Well, they were honestly expecting you to be the typical cheerful but somewhat ignorant and dumb popular girl…" Makoto confessed to his girlfriend who raised an eyebrow but didn't appeared to get offended at all by this. "However, they told me they were deeply moved and pleasently surprised by your attitude towards life despite your tragic past." He finished.

"See? I told ya i was going to cause a great impression on them!" The gyaru gleefully expressed while winking.

A few moments later, Makoto remembered the news report from earlier.

"Hey Junko. Did you heard about the man whose body was found in Hope's Peak campus?"

"Yeah, i heard it in the radio on my way here, really messed up!"

After they reached Hope's Peak Academy campus, the couple saw a group of security guards at the gates led by Juzo Sakakura, former student from the 74th class with the title of Ultimate Boxer, who negated the entrance to a group of journalists from the media who wanted to inquire more about the crime commited inside the campus.

"Our legal and investigation departments are already collaborating with the authorities, so leave this place or i'll gladly kick your asses out of here." The former boxing champion warned the reporters as he clenched his fists in an intimidating manner.

In the very same moment, a young boy of below average height with short blonde hair and facial features that could very well belong to a boy of a much younger age, headed to the entrace of the prestigious school followed by a beautiful tall girl with glasses and crimson eyes. She had medium length silver hair tied into twin braids by white ribbons.

The girl name was Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman and who was wearing the female standard school uniform with black tights underneath her skirt. She also carried a scabbard on her back.

As the Ultimate Yakuza went past the group of reporters. He was immediately recognized as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, heir of the Kuzuryu clan. Upon seeing him, the journalists surrounded the young man for an interview.

"Sir, could you give us more details about the involment of your clan in the murder of the worker who was found in the school ground at this morning?" One of the journalists inquired him.

"Move it! I don't have time for any of your fucking questions!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed annoyed by the reporters.

"There are sources stating that the Kuzuryu group are the main suspects for the death of the cleaning worker who was an employee in this school, is that right young man?" Another one asked.

"Like i give a shit!" Now get out of my fucking way!" The heir of the fearsome mafia organization shouted furiously as he pushed the journalists while escorted by his loyal bodyguard into the school grounds.

"Wow, he has serious anger issues." Junko commented as she watched the whole scene with Makoto.

The young couple then walked inside the huge school buiding and made their way through the huge corridors with students from other classes. As both were on their way to their classroom on the fourth floor a joyful Junko hugged Makoto's right arm while pressing it against her boobs making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He then saw how other male students were looking at him with either jealousy or admiration. Moments later, the two of them were approached by Ishimaru Kiyotaka who lifted his right hand to mark the stop to the young couple.

"Good morning, Enoshima-kun and Naegi-kun!" The Ultimate Moral Compass respectfully said hello to the couple.

"Morning Ishimaru-kun…" Makoto greeted back his strict classmate already knowing the cause of why he stopped them by.

"As you may know, it's strictly prohibited for students to show signs of affection in this school enviroment! Not to mention Enoshima-kun whole attire she is wearing, also violates the established dressing codes!" Ishimaru remarked as he pointed out at Junko causing her to sigh loudly and roll her eyes.

"Haaaah? Like, why should i care, Mr. Fuzzy Eyebrows!?" Junko exclaimed while folding her arms around her chest in disapproval of the young man lecture.

"My duty as everyone from this educational institution is aware of, is to ensure the enforcing of the rules to make this school a great place for study and coexistence between fellow students!" The grandson of a former Prime Minister stated with unwavering passion and determination to the rebellious gal.

"Blah. Blah, blah! rules, school enviroment, etc. Like, don't you have anything better to say!?" The fashion diva expressed as she frowned upon the young man who flinched at her rude reply.

Meanwhile, Makoto was just hopelessly watching the back-and-forth discussion between his girlfriend and the moral compass.

"Classmate Enoshima, as a i told you before, I'm doing all of this for your sake since we live in a society!"

"Whatever." The pinkette responded with disdain before grabbing the luckster by his arm and running away with him through the hall to their classroom.

"W-wait Enoshima-san!" Makoto cried up.

"It is strictly prohibited to be running in the halls, you two!" Ishimaru shouted to the couple but Junko ignored him and dragged Makoto with her, leaving the hall monitor behind them much to his dismay.

"Um… I think we should apologize to him later, Junko. He's just doing his job." Makoto suggested to the impulsive girl.

"Fine… It's just that he gets on my nerves with his constant reminding of the rules!" Junko expressed still a bit annoyed by Ishimaru's obsession with rules.

Both then reached the classroom where the rest of the students from the class 78 were already inside waiting for their teacher. Makoto then saw Togami sitting on his chair while reading a mystery novel as he was awaiting for classes to begin, unaware he was being stalked from the other side of the classroom by Toko Fukawa, who was drooling and fantasyzing in a creepy manner about her beloved 'Prince'. Meanwhile, Celestia Ludenberg was holding her deck while looking at it with a smirk and planning her next big gamble. A row of seats ahead of her on the top corner, Hifumi Yamada was drawing his favorite original character, Magical Girl Piggles in a pose for a cover for his next planned doujinshi.

In the middle of the classroom Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist was peacefully drinking her daily morning protein drink as her best friend, the always energetic Aoi Asahina was sitting next to her enjoying a delicious donut covered of chocolate. Some seats behind them, the petite programmer Chihiro Fujisaki was checking his laptop while looking at Mondo Owada becoming increasingly annoyed by the Ultimate Clairvoyant who was holding his crystal ball trying to convince the gang leader to pay him for a prediction of his future.

On the back of the class Sayaka Maizono, the famous Ultimate Pop Idol was chatting happily with her boyfriend Leon Kuwata, before she interrupted him to say hello to both the luckster and the fashionista as soon as she saw them entering to the classroom.

Both Junko and Maizono then went to talk with Hina as the three were close friends due to their cheerful personalites. Meanwhile, Leon joined Makoto who sat on his chair a few moments before.

"Yo dude!" How is it going?" The orange haired boy with an appearance more similar to a famous rock star than a baseball player waved to his friend.

"Hi Leon, i'm doing fine and you?"

"Doing great, pal!"

So… How are things going on between you and Junko?" The Ultimate Baseball Player asked to his friend.

"Well… Junko is really special..." Makoto replied as he scratched his cheek recalling how sweet and enthusiastic his girlfriend was, but also prone to get into trouble for her sharp-tongue and somewhat 'bitchy' attitude.

"Really?" Leon asked as he lifted an eyebrow slightly confused.

"Yeah, but she is such a really nice and lovely girl."A light dust of red appeared on his cheeks as he said this.

"Good to hear that, man. And how far you have gone with her?" The orange haired bluntly asked to his best friend.

"W-why are you asking me this, Kuwata-kun?" Makoto face got red for the question of the young man with a goatee.

"Just wanting to know, dude. I've been dating Sayaka for nearly three months and i've only reached first base with her." Leon commented with a bit of frustration on his voice as he scratched his head.

"Well, we've just been holding hands and stuff…." The luckster replied with embarrassment as he focused his attention to his girlfriend, who was having a lively and girly conversation with Sayaka, Hina and Chihiro. The pink haired noticed he was observing her and cheerfully smiled and handwaved at him causing him to feel his face become redder after remembering the time she made him rest his head on her lap and softly brushed his hair, which was so relaxing that he felt asleep.

"Dude, i was thinking how about we go out to a double date?" The aspiring rock star suggested with enthusiasm.

"A double date?" The brown haired asked curious.

"Yeah, let's hang out together with our girls. I think a karoke bar would the perfect place to have some fun!"

"But I don't know how to sing…."

"Nah dude, It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure Sayaka and Junko won't mind as well so let's just have a good time, man!" Leon exclaimed with excitement trying to convince his friend.

Makoto ultimately agreed a bit hesitant, thinking it would be preferable to go to other place since he really considered himself awful at singing.

The two then invited their respective girlfriends who also agreeded since they had their agendas free for the rest of the day.

** _A few hours later at lunch time…_ **

Junko told Makoto to go the school rooftop together to have lunch instead of the cafeteria to avoid getting bothered by Ishimaru.

"I prepared a bento for you!" The sassy girl happily said as she extended her arms to give Makoto a pink glittering lunching box with a heart shape.

"A bento?"

"Yep, boys love when the their girlfriends prepare them, doesn't it?"

"Um… i guess so…" Makoto muttered before looking at the content of the box which had inside it ingredients like rice, boiled vegetables and fried octopus cooked and adorned in the shape of stars, hearts and bunny faces.

_"__Enoshima-san really loves cute things…." _The young man thought as he grabbed one of the shaped ingredients with a pair of chinese sticks.

"So how is it?" The pinkette asked curious to know if the bento she prepared with lots of love the night before after looking at recipes in the internet.

After giving it a taste, Makoto thought it was a bit overcooked, but other than that, it was really good for being her first try.

"It's delicious, Junko," Makoto thanked-his sweetheart, which caused her cheeks to get a noticiable light pink on them.

The extroverted gal then took another pair of chopsticks to pick up the food on the lunch box telling her boyfriend to open his mouth so he could enjoy her food directly, causing him to feel like a small kid getting feed by his mother, although he was grateful no one else was there watching him.

However, unbeknowst to them, two of their fellow upperclassmen from the infamous class 77-B were on the other side of the rooftop silently looking at the city landscape. They were Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama from the incident with the reporters earlier in the morning. The mafia group heir was becoming more and more irritated by Junko's loud voice and valley girl vocabulary as she was flirting with an embarrassed Makoto. Meanwhile, Peko deep down wished to be doing the same as she harbored secret feelings for her young master.

_"__That shitty loud model and her boyfriend are so fucking annoying!"_ The young man refered to both students from class 78 in a despective manner.

Moments later, the couple noticed their presence and reacted with surprise. Makoto got bewildered knowing that fellow upperclassmen were witnesses of the whole cheesy scene.

The luckster then proceeded to observe at Fuyuhiko from the distance and noticed how the short gangster appearance didn't matched his fearsome reputation as a yakuza leader.

"What are you looking at, kiddo!?" Fuyuhiko shouted to Makoto while trying to appear tough even though he was slighlty shorter and had facial features that made him to look younger than Makoto despite being older than him by nearly two years.

"Hey, what's your problem, baby face!?" Junko defended her boyfriend.

"B-Baby face!?" A riled up Fuyuhiko's asked as his face turned completely red due to Junko's apellative.

_"__Not again…"_ Makoto thought in disbelief at his girlfriend sharp-tongued comment.

Peko who was silently watching the loud exchange between her master and the fashion girl, agreed that the 'baby face' appellative fitted him perfectly.

"At least I'm not a dumb bitch like you!" Fuyuhiko angrily yelled at the girl with massive twintails.

"Who do you call dumb bitch, you arrogant pipsqueak!?" Junko retorted as she went to face directly her upperclassman who also had freckles around the nose area.

The short yakuza who was very close to the boiling point because of the insults, calmed down and decided to not waste his time with someone as obnoxious and annoying like the supermodel, so he went on his way to the exit ignoring her words.

"Junko-chan, don't fight. Please!" Makoto pleaded his beloved one with concern which calmed down her.

His loyal bodyguard who continued to be as stoic as before just followed the blonde who didn't even bothered to look at both his underclassmen while passing by them, however, just as he walked next to the couple, he tripped over with one of Makoto's loose shoelace causing him to fall.

"You shitty brat!" The blonde exploded in complete anger as he laid on the ground thinking the hazel eyed boy did it on purpose.

"W-wait! It wasn't my intention!" Makoto tried to apologize with no avail.

"You are going to pay for it!" Fuyuhiko furiously responded while his silver haired bodyguard took Makoto's action as a threat, immediately unseeathed her shinai and pointed it towards the unlucky young man in order to intimidate him.

"Uwaaah!" The brunette screamed with fear as he fell to the ground by Peko's threat.

However, in a fraction of a second, her traditional weapon was grabbed by Junko who reacted so fast that Peko was taken off guard.

"J-Junko-chan!?" Makoto asked dumbfounded by his girlfriend sudden action.

"If you dare to touch even a single hair of my sweet cinnamon roll, you will regret it." The fashionista stated as she gave a cold yet fierce glare to the silver haired.

"This woman…" Peko murmured after getting surprised by the girl threats, making her flinch for a second before gazing back at her with her inexpressive red eyes.

"He tripped over my shoelaces! I swear!" The luckster who was sweating nervously by the sudden events apologized trying to avoid an unavoidable confrontation beween his girlfriend and the fearsome swordswoman who looked at each other with defiant eyes.

Luckily in that moment, the school bell rang as it marked the end of lunch time for all the students.

"Peko, let's go" Fuyihiko said as he stood up to leave the rooftop.

"But young master!"

"Leave them, they are just a loud bitch and a clumsy kid." Fuyuhiko ordered as he stood up from the ground after realizing they could get into trouble if the situation scalated there.

"As you wish." Peko immediately followed orders as she put her shinai back into its scabbard.

"Next time you pick up problems with us, you two won't be so lucky." The young yakuza threatened the young couple as he turned around and headed towards the rooftop exit with Peko following him.

"Blergh!" Junko stuck her tonge out with a childish expression of disgust at the mafioso and his loyal bodyguard after they abandoned the place.

As both were walking down the stairs, Peko wondered about Junko's sudden reaction.

"There's something that unsettles about that girl that doesn't match her appeareance…" The young woman whispered with a serious tone as she wondered how did Junko reacted so fast and with enough strenght to stop her shinai despite her just being a fashion model.

"Huh? i don't really think she is more than a dumb bimbo who probably does a lot of excersize to be slim." The young man downplayed Peko's suspicions who believed that it was probably the case. Nonetheless, she decided to keep an eye on the famous girl.

"By the way, young master. What are we going to do about the man who was supposedly killed by the clan?"

"My father is the one who knows why he ordered his death. It's not my business anyway, Peko." Fuyuhiko replied to the girl who considered herself a tool under his orders.

"Young master, as the future head of the Kuzuryu family is your duty to get involved in the matters of the clan." The red eyed swordswoman adviced him.

"Tch, fine! I'll ask him when he gets back from his business trip." The short boy reluctantly accepted as both headed towards their classroom.

** _Some hours later at the Karaoke Bar…._ **

Makoto and Junko were joined by Leon and Sayaka at 7pm after arriving to the famous bar called "_Amour Bar & Karaoke", _located in Shibuya, a commercial ward with crowded business and fancy restaurants and bars. After entering the karaoke bar, their presence as youth celebrities didn't go unnoticed as the vast majority of the people present there asked to the idol and the supermodel for an autograph or a photo. Both girls despite not being on an official autograph event, didn't refused to please their loyal fans.

The four then entered to a private karaoke cabin where they choose to sing popular songs to perform together. Makoto initially refused but was convinced at the end by a joyful Junko who had a lot of fun, specially when she sang and danced with him.

Near the end, and for surprise of everyone, Junko sang _Tsubasa o Kudasai__("Please Give Me Wings")_, a song from the popular anime series _Evangelion _that she dedicated to her boyfriendwith a wonderful performance that left everyone, even Sayaka stunned by her singing skills.

"What an awesome voice!" Leon exclaimed completely surprised by Junko's talent as a singer.

"Hey Junko, you should be considering to begin a career in the idol industry since you have a wonderful voice, not too mention your good looks and natural charisma!" The Ultimate Pop Idol recommended to her glamourous friend.

"Hmm… Like I don't really see myself being a model and an idol at the same time. It would only make my life a lot more stressful." The blue eyed expressed as she felt becoming a pop idol on top of being a supermodel would make her to have less free time to spend with her beloved one.

After their time together, both couples left the bar and said goodbye to each other.

"Hey Makoto, would you like to come over to my penthouse?" The popular gyaru invited the brown haired.

"Ah, sure." The young man accepted and accompanied Junko to her luxurious penthouse on top of an apartment tower of around fifty floors that was located on one of the most exclusives neighborhoods in the city.

"Woah!" Makoto exclaimed in shock by the size of Junko's penthouse that was a lot bigger than his apartment.

Both then went to the huge living room that had large panel windows that allowed in natural light during days. A fancy fireplace was on a wall for the cold winter days. Next to the living room was an spacious kitchen, which had an american modern style.

Outside in the terrace, in an open space was a dining area with a big pool and a jacuzzi, and even a small garden with all kinds of flowers and tropical plants.

"The view is really wonderful from here!" Makoto exclaimed while admiring the magnificent panoramic view of the city lights shining on the horizon.

"Well, i don't really get outside too often… But I also think the view it offers of the sky is very pretty!" Junko expressed cheerfully as she observed the stars and the full moon that illuminated the darkness of the night.

As Makoto was enjoying the view of the night sky, Junko approached him and stood closely to his side.

"J-Junko-chan!?" Makoto stuttered as he could feel the model rubbing her cheek against his own in an affectionate manner, causing him to become severely flustered.

"Mako-chan.~" The girl playfully said with a sweet voice while a pink hue drew on her cheeks, making Makoto to get startled at how gorgeous she looked under the pale moonlight.

As both lovers were admiring next to each other the firmament while sharing another special moment, the two looked at each other eyes while blushing and smiling shyly, causing their hearts to begin to beat like crazy. A brief moment later, both closed their eyes and their lips got closer until they touched each other making both to experience a mix of intense emotions that flowed through their whole bodies in a magical moment.

After their mouths separated, Makoto filled with a feeling of pure happiness looked at the freckled girl who was almost on the verge of crying tears of joy for sharing her fist kiss with the boy she fell in love.

"I love you Makoto." The pink haired softly spoke while smiling warmly at him.

"I love you too, Junko." Makoto said as he gently held Junko's hand before looking together at the shining stars and the beautiful bright moon above them.

* * *

** _The next day at Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster office…_ **

Jin Kirigiri was sitting on his chair with his hands together on top his desk while meeting with a girl of average height with purple eyes and long lavender hair with a side braid tied by a black ribbon. Her outfit consisted in a dark purple buttoned jacket over a long-sleeved white blouse and an orange tie. She wore a black short skirt and knee-high purple boots as well. However, her special gloves that covered her hands were the thing that stood out the most from her outfit.

"As you may know I was ordered by the Steering Commitee to begin an internal investigation for the death of the man who was found yesterday at the school grounds."

"…" The mysterious young woman silently continued to listen to the middle-aged man.

"There seems to be strange circumstances regarding of how exactly he was murdered." Jin made a pause before looking at the file report of the man autopsy. "You'll find out when you get to the crime scene." He added with a serious voice, something that caught the attention of his daughter who took the autopsy report from his desk to give it a quick glance.

"A few days before being murdered, he used some kind of device to steal valuable information from our internal servers and escaped with it from our security personal."

"I see…" The purpled haired girl said with a voice devoid of emotion while putting a hand on her chin as she was already gathering on her mind all the key information it was given to her.

"I want you to take charge of the investigation as i fully trust in your analytical skills to determine the real cause of the victim's death and where did he took the stolen data, so I will leave it you, Kyoko." The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy tasked to the Ultimate Detective and classmate of both Makoto and Junko.

Kyoko nodded silently at her father request before leaving his office.

* * *

** _What truths will be uncovered by Kyoko's investigation?_ **

** _See you next chapter._ **

** _Thanks for reading!_ **


	4. A Tear from the Past and a Revelation for the Future

A certain blonde supermodel was laying on her bed while hugging the giant white stuffed rabbit her boyfriend gave her back as a gift just after she won it in the air rifle shooting game at the city fair after inviting him in order to make him forget about Sayaka's rejection.

The young woman who was wearing a black tank top and pink stripped panties, warmly smiled as she recalled the events from last night where she shared her first kiss with the lucky boy causing her cheeks to blush.

_"Mako-chan~"_ Junko muttered with a soft voice while playfully rolling on her bed while tightly embracing the stuffed animal in an adorable manner.

A few minutes later the freckled girl stood up from bed and prepared to go to a photo session for the cover and an interview about her fashion style by a prestigious european fashion magazine taking place at noon.

As she was taking a refreshing bath, Junko felt a bit sad of not having to be with Makoto for a couple of days, however she had the idea of inviting him to her photo shoot.

After drying up her long and smooth strawberry blondish hair with a towel, Junko extended her right hand as the applied foundation on it was gone, making her previous happy expression to change to a one filled with sorrow as she observed at a tattoo with a wolf face, a mark of her dark past as the Ultimate Soldier and member of a fearsome mercenary group named after a mythological creature from norse legends, a life she abandoned years ago that wasn't known by the public, nor the media, or Hope's Peak authorites, not even her close friends, or even her beloved one whom she didn't felt prepared to tell him, at least for the time being.

Junko decided to not remove her tattoo as a constant reminder of a tragic event that changed her entire life.

_"I wish I could completely erase this painful memory…"_ The young woman muttered as a sole tear of regret ran down her cheek in a scene of a sheer contrast between the happy life she was living right now and the memory of the past, still tormenting her whole being.

Makoto Naegi woke up early in the morning with the image on his mind of Junko's glossy pink lips and expressive icy blue eyes filled with love came to him causing the young man to react with embarrasment.

"Yesterday felt like it was a dream…" Makoto expressed still a bit sleepy while remembering the magical kiss she shared with his sweet girlfriend.

While checking at his cellphone, Makoto read a text message from Junko inviting him to attend to a photo session she was going to be for the cover of a famous fashion magazine, meaning he'd skip classes for the day.

"I believe i don't have any another option but to accompany her…" The luckster sighed with resignation but happy at the same time to get to spent more time with Junko and eager to know more about the world where she displayed her talent.

At Hope's Peak Academy…

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective and daughter of Jin Kirigiri, Hope's Peak Academy headmaster, was granted special permission to skip classes and access to almost all areas of the school in order to uncover the mysteries surrounding the death of the man murdered inside the campus.

"So that's the room where you found the body yesterday, right?" The purple haired inquired to a member of the cleaning department as both were standing up before a door with the plate "Storage room" and surrounded with yellow tape lines to avoid unauthorized people to enter in.

"Yes, miss Kirigiri". The man respectfully replied before leaving.

After crossing the established perimeter, Kyoko opened the door and turned the lights on, immediately noticing on the crime scene dry blood splattered in all directions on the walls of the room and on the stored cleaning equipment used to wax and polish the hallways, stairs and classrooms, but what caught her attention was the lack of evidence of a possible violent struggle inside it.

The woman from a lineage of famous detectives inspected the whole room for more clues while analyzing the profile of the killed man on her smartphone.

Name: Tadayoshi Rokudo

Age:32

Occupation: Cleaning worker

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Cause of death: Severe blood loss caused by a deep wound on his neck with a sharp object.

Time of death: Approximately at midnight.

Autopsy revealed no marks, tattoos or piercings on his body.

Kyoko then read the former school employee had minor charges for a misdemeanor incident some years back caused by abuse of alcohol consumption, but nothing that could be conclusive of criminal activity in the past. However a few days ago while on cleaning duty he stole classified information from the school servers with a strange device and disappeared along with it, only to be found death without the gadget on his possessions.

As she took a detailed look at the photos of the man's corpse just after being discovered out, she read the note wrote with his blood next to his body with a message dedicated to those who mess with the Kuzuryu mafia would pay the price with their lives. The lilliac eyed girl first thoughts about the bloodied note were the plausible link between the stolen classified info and the Kuzuryu clan, one of the most fearsome criminal organizations not only in Japan, but in the whole world. However, her theory lost weight since the heir of the aformentioned organization and his personal bodyguard were students at said educational institution, making such a decision of their clan clearly detrimental to them, not too mention of why went to great lenghts to murder a mere cleaning worker at a school with a security system working 24/7 that included constant vigilance, movement detectors and dozens of survelliance cameras.

Kyoko then went to interrogate Juzo Sakakura, Hope's Peak security chief and who got visibly irritated by her presence, although he fully cooperated with her investigation by telling her that he and his men under his charge didn't saw or heard anything suspectful the night Tadayoshi's was killed off and his corpse left at the storage room next to Hope's Peak main building. The fomer student from the 74th class and boxing champion adviced the young woman to check the recording of all the security cameras inside and outside the campus.

At the security control room, and after reviewing the footage of all the survelliance cameras. Kyoko found there was no sign of the presence of Tadayoshi and the suspected assassin, causing her to become intrigued by this. Nonetheless, after observing closely at them a few more times, an almost unperceptible detail caught her attention: a frame of the survelliance recording of all cameras appeared to have a bit interference of around 15 minutes during a frame of time between the 00:00 and 00:15 midnight mark and then completely disappear, detail that made the purple haired to connect all the events.

_"The killer must have hacked the security system with an advanced device to shut it off for a second and then replace it with footage from a different time making it seem there was noting suspecting going on said period."_ The Ultimate Detective theorized in her thoughts.

_"He or she then met with the victim outside the campus with the security system shut it off, then both went to the storage room and killed him inside it with a quick slash using a sharp weapon probably a combat knife or a dagger since the wound was a bit smaller, nonetheless it perfectly mimicked the style of the yakuza usually done with a katana."_ She continued on while placing her right hand on her chin as she infered the assassin did this on purpose in order to put the blame on the infamous mafia group because of their reputation as dangerous criminals, clearly making the murder to look as if they commited it.

After her complete analysis, the stoic detective came to an early conclusion; the murder was performed by a profesional killer with access to advanced technology, dangerous weapons and stealth skills.

However, a piece of the puzzle was still unclarified, the device used to hijack the school servers was still missing somewhere. Kyoko determined to seek out the truth, decided to further investigate, knowing that this case was more than met the eye.

* * *

** _What's the relationship between the murder of the man and the classified information he stole?_ **

** _What made Junko to decide to abandon her life as a soldier and become a fashion model?_ **


	5. Of Fashion and War

Makoto arrived at _"EuroDangan"_ magazine offices located in Shibuya, Tokyo's main commercial and entertainment district in the limo Junko sent to pick him up to attend to her photo session at noon.

As soon as he entered the fancy photo studio, the luckster saw his girlfriend getting makeup applied onto her face with help of her personal assistant.

"Mako-chan!" Junko exclaimed before running to greet the short boy with a hug and a surprise kiss directly on his lips causing him to get flustered by her sudden action.

"J-Junko-chan! Not in front of people!" Makoto nervously protested as he noticed how everyone present turned their heads to look at them, including representatives from the magazine awaiting for Junko's photoshoot and interview.

"Huh? But we are already a couple!" The blonde fashionista exclaimed as she pouted in evident disapproval by her boyfriend words.

"I-I know! It's just that I'm still not accustomed to kissing in public…" The brown haired replied with embarrassment on his voice.

"Sorry… I just got carried away." Junko apologized before leaving to get her makeup applied.

While Makoto was observing at the huge studio with all kind of photographic and light equipment getting prepared for Junko's photo session, a tall and androgynous man on his early 40's with short curly blonde hair stood next to him.

"Bongiorno! Makoto Naegi, isn't it?" The man who was wearing a fashionable outfit consisting in a suit with black and white vertical stripes, a red tie, black trousers and golden shoes, greeted him.

"Y-yeah." The young man replied unsure who was the flashy man.

"Junko has told me a lot about you, she says you are a wonderful _ragazzo_!" The extravagant man who also wore a white fedora and expensive sunglasses, expressed with a wide smile.

"Huh? I don't think I'm really that special…" Makoto humbly responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"I deeply apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Leonardo Di Francesco, Ultimate Fashion Conselour, nice to meet you!"

"Ultimate Fashion Conselour?" Makoto asked while noticing how his fashion style resembled Junko's.

"That's right, _ragazzo_." The italian man who was a famous model in the 90's, now dedicated his talent as a fashion guru after retiring from his modeling career in order to help aspiring youth models to become the best in the fashion world.

"When i met Junko-chan some years ago she was a cute but unfaboulous and unglamorous girl who wanted to reach the dream of becoming the world's most renowed model."

"Unfabulous and unglamorous?" A confused Makoto questioned since the moment he met Junko at Hope's Peak she was the embodiment of fashion and glamour.

"You should've see how different she looked and her personality was back then!" The man said as he recalled when he met her a few years back in a beauty contest for teenage girls where she failed miserably leaving her completely depressed, however he saw the potential in her and questioned if she really wanted to follow an ardous path to reach her dream under his guide to which she accepted.

"Really?" The brunette wondered with even more curiosity about her past appearance making him to picture her as a shy nerdy girl with glasses and dressed modestly similar to their class 78th resident bookworm, Toko Fukawa, the _Ultimate Novelist_.

"With my help and experience in the fashion industry, Junko became not only a beautiful and charismatic young lady but a top model who is loved by everyone. However, what made the difference between her and the rest of the aspiring supermodels of her age that made her earn the title of the _Ultimate Fashionista_ were her hardwork and determination to reach her dream, truly admirable!" Leonardo passionately told to the young man.

"I never knew she had to work really that hard to achieve her talent…" Makoto muttered as the freckled gyaru was posing for the camera in a variety of outfits while doing seductive expressions that seemed to be aimed at him causing the young man to blush.

"Junko is surely looking more passionate than ever. I suppose its because of your presence." The fashion conselour told Makoto after noticing how he was getting more and more mesmerized by Junko's beauty.

"M-my presence?"

"That's right _ragazzo_, Junko is very motivated and joyful with you being here."

"Oh, i see…"

Some minutes later, the charismatic model reunited with her personal manager at her camerino.

"You were truly beautiful, sexy and marverlous today, honey!" Leonardo spoke up with excitement.

"Thanks Leo!"

"Is it because of your boyfriend being here, right?" The former model bluntly asked to the cheeky girl.

"How do you knew?"

"Well, your expressions and body language were more than evident, Junko-chan."

"I was just very happy that Makoto was present today." The charming gyaru said a bit embarrassed.

"Love has make you to shine even more this day, honey. So how about after the interview is over you are free to go on a date with him?"

"For real?" Junko excitedly asked as she was already tired from the long photo session and wanted to be alone with her lucky boyfriend.

"Yeah, I also prepared you an special outfit for the occasion~" The blonde man expressed with a smile.

Junko then came out from the dressing room wearing a skimpy leopard printed minidress with a thick fur collar and long sleeves that ended in similar thick fur cuffs, Strappy black heeleded sandals completed her outfit. Underneath it her fashion conselour told her to put on a pair lacy black panties and bra with frills.

"I-I've never wore this kind of underwear before!" Junko stuttered nervously with a bright red blush on her cheeks as she adjusted the scanty piece from her perfectly round butt.

Despite wearing all kinds of sexy clothes, Junko has never put on something so daring like frilled lingerie until now.

"These clothes aren't like too provocative for a date?" Junko inquired her personal manager with some doubts as he put on a choker around her exposed neck.

"Sweety, if you want your bf to be eating from your hand, you have to be more aggressive!"

"Well, yeah… But i also don't wanna making him feel uncomfortable around me, ya know?" The Ultimate Fashion Model commented still feeling a bit doubtful.

"But didn't you told me Makoto was an herbivore boy, Junko-chan?"

"I did, but still…"

After finishing her interview, Junko finally was ready to leave with the Ultimate Lucky Student who got surprised by her new outfit that made her slim figure to stand even more, specially her long and slender creamy white legs, causing the charming fashionista to feel happiness since Makoto was doing his best to avoid looking at her body.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Junko exclaimed full of energy and excited before leaving in her limo with Makoto.

Both then went to the cinemas to watch a movie called _"Of War and Love"_, about a japanese soldier who promises to his girlfriend to get back alive after World War II to marry her and form a family.

After going out from the movie theater, the young couple went on to discus the movie.

"The action scenes were really kickass and the romance a bit cheesy but overall it was a good movie, don't you think?" Makoto asked to his sweetheart.

"I guess so… " Junko replied a bit distracted after recalling how some scenes of the movie reminded her the warzones around the world she fought during her time at Fenrir.

"It looked it was going to end up in tragedy but so happy he got reunited at the end with his lover." He commented.

"Yeah, a bit cliché…." The former soldier said with sorrow in her voice since she desired to forget her troubled past, however the movie just made her remember of her time as a ruthless mercenary.

She then observed how Makoto was looking at her a bit concerned since she was looking down and out of her usual self so she decided to forget her troubled past for the time being and invite him to have dinner with her.

"So Mako-chan, you wanna come again to my penthouse, we can order pizza from there!" Junko happily suggested to her lover who at first was surprised she ate fast food too often, but due to her training regime she wouldn't gain a pound.

After arriving at the luxurious penthouse, Junko told him to wait in her bedroom. As he entered the huge room, Makoto noticed it was all pink and decorated with bunnies, from the walls to her blankets. He then saw the giant white bunny he gifted her on her bed.

_"Junko-san really loves bunnies…"_ The young man thought.

As he sat on her comfy bed, he noticed a framed photo on top of a cabinet next her bed. He took it and looked it was the very same picture they took together at the fair while doing her iconic pose of widely grinning and doing the peace and love handsign, meaning she treasured a lot, making him to warmly smile at it.

After a few minutes of waiting, Junko came telling him the pizza was on the way.

"So what do we now?" The brown haired asked slightly nervous since he was now alone with his girlfriend in her room.

The young woman then took off her shoes, climbed up her bed and slowly crawled towards the luckster while wiggling her ass and making a seductive yet innocent expression causing him to blush and sweat as he noticed how her small and perky breasts were hanging in a way that made her nipples almost visible through the frilled bra she was wearing.

"Mako-chan~" Junko called his name with a sweet voice.

"Wah-wait J-Junko-chan! I-it's still too soon for that!" The luckster cried up as he stood up from the bed.

"T-too son for what!?" She nervously replied while a flush of red appeared on her cheeks and the bridge area around her freckles.

"Y-You know 'that' stuff!"

"I-I just wanted to kiss and cuddle!" The famous model excused herself.

"S-sorry I-I just had the wrong idea!" Makoto tried to apologize with no avail.

"Like what were you thinkin', naughty boy!?" Junko asked while frowing angrily at the short boy.

"No-nothing!" He responded trying to cover his more than evident embarrassment.

"Woah Makoto! I didn't know you were a carnivourous boy!" Junko eyes widened in surprise.

"A carnivourous boy?!"

"Just kiddin'!" The Ultimate Fashion Girl said while doing a mischievous smirk before winking at him.

"Junko-chan…" Makoto sighed in disbelief as he was once again a victim of the sassy girl teasing.

After a short silence, Junko began to feel a sense of guilt for making the boy she loved to become all flustered and confused due to her sudden actions.

"I… am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Makoto" Junko deeply apologized for her flirty behavior moments before. "I also get very anxious when I'm completely alone with you, so I did it as a mean to cover my nervousness… " She explained to the young man who forgave her.

The girl then snuggled into Makoto's chest, who at first reacted with surprise, but then began to comfort his beloved one who appeared to be troubled by something.

"When I'm alone with you I feel at peace…" The young woman confessed with a soft voice as she closed her eyes while doing a serene expression.

Feeling something was troubling his loved one, Makoto comforted her by patting her head and passing his hands through her hair that smelled like fresh strawberries, the young man then began to play with her fluffy twintails making her to relax as he recalled how she showed a shy side to him in intimate moments like this.

As the two got comfortable on the bed, the young couple began to cuddle and kiss innocently. Makoto felt a bit weird at first but soon he enjoyed to be with his adorable and sweet girlfriend, albeit a bit clingy 

While both were cuddling, blonde fashionista minidress lifted up exposing the frilled piece of underwear that covered her tight ass. Makoto tried his best to avoid staring at her rear part, but the way her sexy panties emphasized the shape of her butt made it hard to resist to give it a peek.

"Enoying the view~? Junko bluntly asked with a seductive smile as she was aware her boyfriend was looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry J-Junko-chan!" The luckster face got completely red just like a tomato as he tried to apologize.

"It's okay to look, but not to touch… for now~" Junko playfully teased the luckster who gulped at her bold comment.

The young couple continued to share smooches until they fell asleep in each other arms.

** _At an unknown location within the city…_ **

A mysterious young woman was standing on the rooftop of an old abandoned building while checking on the screen of a mobile phone.

"Did you killed Tadayoshi without any witnesses?" Asked a shadowy figure behind a monitor.

"Yes, I had to shut down Hope's Peak security system to avoid getting caught." The cold feminine voice replied.

"Did the school found out anything yet?"

"Not yet since they continue to investigate the case, the Kuzuryu mafia is the main suspect of his death."

"Good, and what did he told you before you killed him?"

"He told me he probably dropped the device with the stolen data just when he escaped from the security personnel."

"That's a shame, but we still have a way of locate it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it has a GPS locator that will pinpoint its location after its connected to a computer."

"I see." The girl replied without making any change of expression.

"By the way, we also want you to contact someone you know very well from your past."

The man immediately sent a photo and profile of a certain blonde supermodel.

"You recognize her, right Maki?" The mysterious voice asked to Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin and Fenrir elite member who was recruited a few years ago just after Junko defected for unknown reasons. However, they shared a history even before their time at Fenrir, back when both knew each other in an orphanage during their tragic childhood.

"She really has changed a lot." Maki whispered while looking at the profile of the former Ultimate Soldier, whose codename she was known in Fenrir was 'Mukuro Ikusaba'. The girl with dark brown long hair tied in low pigtails noticed how Junko's current appearance, specially her eyes now filled with happiness were nothing like her past self.

"We want you to deliver a message to Mukuro from our organization." The man behind the screen spoke in a calm yet threatening voice.

"Understood." Maki replied with a voice devoid of any emotion before the communication cut off.

The young woman of crimson eyes stared at the darkness of the night sky with a perception of nostalgia before leaving the building to meet with the girl she shared a bittersweet episode from their past.

** _What kind of past do Maki and Junko share together from their childhood and what their fated reunion will bring to both girls?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First than anything Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you are enjoying these holidays with your loved ones :)
> 
> Second, do you like the developments in this story so far? And what do you think it would improve it?
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a review, a constructive critic or just a comment whether you like/enjoy this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter my dear readers!


	6. Shadow From The Past

"Ngh.. So warm and soft…" An sleepy Makoto mumbled with comfort as he was waking up on Junko's bed after falling asleep with her when both cuddled with each other the night before.

As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were a pair of small but squishy and soft breasts that were almost out from the lacy black bra of his girlfiriend who was hugging him with a warm smile while sleeping profundly making his face to become completely red.

"Mako-chan…~" Junko muttered with a sweet voice while tightly hugging her beloved one onto her flat chest.

"Guah!" The young man exclaimed as he was getting squeezed by the sleeping supermodel who was babbling and smiling due to a nice dream she was experiencing in that moment.

_"W-what kind of fitness rutine she could possibly do to be this strong!"_ Makoto wondered about Junko's strength as he couldn't get free form her tight grip.

_"Not good, not good!"_ The brunette desperately said in his mind as the close physical contact with her boobs coupled with the sweet voice of his beautiful girlfriend calling his name made him to begin to 'feel things' down there.

"W-wake up J-Junko!" Makoto tried once more to get off from her strong arms but it was in vain since she was hugging him like the stuffed bunny she usually had with her at nights.

"Huh? Makoto?" The Ultimate Fashionista asked while waking up a bit drowsy as she immediately noticed how her short boyfriend was in her arms gasping for air while getting suffocated by her.

"S-sorry!" She apologized to the luckster after freeing him from her arms and recalling the events from the last night.

"Fuaaah!" Makoto exclaimed as he took a deep breath of fresh air after being free from Junko's embrace.

As the two separated from each other, Junko noticed how a 'tent' lifted inside his pants due to an erection, causing her cheeks and freckles area to turn scarlet while staring in awe at his member.

"Uwaaah! I-I'm sorry for that!" An extremely ashamed Makoto yelled as he covered his member with both hands while turning back.

_"M-Mako chan's thingy b-became so big!"_ The blonde gyaru expressed in her mind bewildered and a bit confused as she turned back as well, wondering with curiosity if she was the cause of it, because despite her sassiness and ''slutty'' attitude, Junko was an innocent teenage girl who was still somewhat ignorant to sexual themes involving males.

Makoto then apologized and nervously explained with some trouble to her that this happened to boys when they become aroused for being in this kind of situations, to which she got a bit more curious but decided to not go further on the subject since the poor boy was looking very uncomfortable by the mere act of telling her the cause of his 'accident'.

The (un)lucky boy then called his parents to let them know he was safe and sound at Junko's penthouse and that he lost the notion of time after being with her. Makoto's father only told him to not do 'this and that' without any protection causing the young man to refute and protest nervously that nothing happened between them to which her mother then lightly assured him that they fully trusted in him.

** _A few days later…._ **

"And then the radio hostess suggested me off air to increase the size of my boobs since he thinks i'm too flat to be the Ultimate Fashionista! Oh my gosh can you believe it, Mako-chan?!" Junko expressed with annoyance in her usual valley girl tone and mannerisms which Makoto was already accoustomed by now.

"R-really?" Makoto asked to the freckled diva.

"Yeah, like why do these guys really care for my cup size? I mean, i get that having a nice body is important to have a successful career in this industry, but there's more than just having enormous breasts to be a successful supermodel!" The blonde gyaru commented with frustration in her voice.

The young man just listened to his girlfriend and agreed with her in silence.

"What do you think, Makoto?"" Junko questioned him with interest of knowing of his opinion.

"Umm… I think your body is fine as it is, Junko..." Makoto told to his sweetheart while nervously scratching his right cheek as he recalled the times she pushed her boobs against his arms and face, something that caused him to began to sweat and feel his face hot.

"Your are such a love Mako-chan!" The fashionista exclaimed with joy because Makoto loved her without caring for the size of her breasts or any other superficial trait.

While heading back to Makoto's home which was at a few minutes by walk after leaving a grocery store where they bought snacks and sodas since Makoto invited her to play videogames with Komaru after school. The ultimate lucky student gathered courage and took Junko's hand to intertwin his fingers with her ones adorned with her long and bright red fingernails. Makoto's sudden action surprised her a bit since she normally was the one to take the initiative in their relationship, however Makoto in recent dates began to gain enough confidence to take the initiative with Junko, making her to blush and feel very happy. The luckster then gave her a shy and warm smile to which she smiled him back with her famously known cute and mischievous wide grin.

A couple of minutes later, as the two were walking down a lone and dark alley while holding hands and chatting happily, Junko sensed someone was following them by hiding behind the darkness of the night, so without causing suspicion she told her boyfriend to get ahead arguing she left her pursue at the grocery store. After Makoto agreed a bit relunctantly, the young woman with huge ponytails told him to not worry for her by winking and smiling cheerfully at him to reassure him she was going to be okay. Just as he was out from sight, she stood for a second before questioning her stalker without turning her back in defiance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Junko asked with a firm voice to the shadowy figure who after a few seconds came out in complete silence wearing a dark red cloak and stood behind Junko and not revealing its identity. After a short moment the mysterious individual drew out a combat knife and launched itself with an insane speed towards the fashion model who immediately reacted with an incredible jump in the air to avoid the attack and land on top of a parked car.

The cloaked figure immediately followed her with an incredible leap in the air and began to use swift and precise slashes that were aimed directly at the former Ultimate Soldier who barely managed to evade them while wondering about the identity of her attacker as said individual was able to keep up with her speed, causing her to realize that the person under the cloak was someone extremely dangerous and with combat experience.

While trying to fend off her enemy, Junko managed to catch a glimpse of a metal pipe on the ground, so making use of her amazing reflexes, she dodged an attack and with a quick dash she ran to grab it and began to use it to defend herself back against the fiery attacks of her opponent. However, the lack of combat and peaceful times in the past few years caused Mukuro Ikusaba, codename the young woman was known in Fenrir to become rusty, and who despite still excersing herself with regularity, her excersize routine wasn't anything comparable to the ardous training sessions and intense combat during her time with the aforementioned mercenary organization.

_"Tch, my movements and reflexes are nothing like in the past." The_ young woman lamented as she was getting pushed her back once again by her attacker with ease.

After getting some minor superficial cuts from the sharp weapon on both arms, Junko deduced her attacker was holding back from causing her mortal wounds, so she awaited for an opening and just when that chance came, she managed to land a powerful roundhouse kick to the cloaked figure who seemed to be not expecting to receive such an impact that sent it to crash against some trash bins, but who reincorporated in no time without speaking a single word.

"Show yourself!" The pink haired supermodel demanded to the unknown figure.

The mysterious person then took out the cloak and revealed herself to Junko who reacted in complete shock by the identity of her attacker.

"It's been a while, Junko-chan…" Spoke with a voice devoid of any emotion yet full of sorrow and anger a short and petite girl with very long dark brown hair tied in low pigtails by red scrunchies, cold crimson eyes and who was wearing a red sailor style school uniform with matching colored thighhigh socks and a pleated black plaid miniskirt and brown ankle boots.

"M-Maki!?" Junko asked perplexed by the sudden appearance of the girl who once was like a sister to her during their childhood as orphans who fought in a tough world who rejected them.

** _What kind of events in the past led both girls to become like sisters and caused them to follow paths so different in their lives?_ **

* * *

_ **Thanks for reading!** _

_ **Part 2 coming soon** _


	7. Update Announcement

Hi everyone,

I'm sorry for not updating this fic in a long time. I got busy at my job and then experienced one of those infamous "writer's block", but right now i'm currently working on it. Just wait a little longer, okay?

In the meantime I completely rewrote the prologue/intro of the first chapter to be more 'in tune' with the premise and the current events of the story, as i felt the previous one was too short and lacked something so check it out if you are interested. I also corrected some grammar and spelling mistakes from previous chapters.

Finally, i'm writing a spinoff in this same universe titled_"Ultimate... Trap!?"_ with a focus on comedy and this same 'Junko-Mukuro' making poor Makoto his new twin sister, (contains semi-forced/semi-voluntary crossdressing and feminization themes) but nothing lewd or spicy, for now... Anyways, i hope you stay safe at home and don't forget to leave a constructive review, a suggestion or just a comment.

Thanks!


End file.
